Invisible Threads
by Dusk Mind
Summary: Young, naive but skilled Kamui finds himself torn in a war between two nations, and he must choose which side to side with. Will he choose Nohr and aid his adoptive family? Will he choose Hoshido and rekindle with his forgotten kin? Are there any other choices for him?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fire Emblem. This is a non-profit fan-made story. Yadda, yadda...**

 **A/N: A Fire Emblem Fates fic? Yes. I decided I might as well try to write a fic about one of the games I´ve been the most excited about in like EVER! I´m aware that the English version hasnt came out yet (from what I´ve heard, december 2016, which is a LONG time away...), but if I start right now not only I get a head-start, but I´m also kinda slow at updates as I´m working on many other stories, games and stuff at the same time; so this just works to my benefit.**

 **I still have not decided which of the two paths to choose (if any), so your guess is as good as mine. Still, i might work around whatever side I choose and elements from the other side, or just pick the third story path once it comes out; or write a completely new route just because; who knows. So until we reach that point on the history, i couldnt really say. Not trying to sound interesting or anything; i just cant make up my mind because i love them all so much.**

 **Anyway, enough rambling. I´ll cross that bridge once I reach it. Until then, here you have...**

* * *

 _"What if... You could stop a war?"_

 **Invisible Threads**

 **Chapter 1: Jailed Bird**

"Come back with us."

"Traitor!"

"Big brother!"

"Kamui!"

Confusing images, voices and feelings... Strange scenarios and scenes that plagued his dreams every night, confusing him. Strangers as close as family. Family as distant as strangers. A war among two nations. Death, sadness, betrayal, pain and suffering. Darkness, and confusion... was this what awaited him? Was there no way to prevent such suffering? Was this all he could ever do?

Is it impossible to change your fate?

There was not enough time to ponder on this question, as distant voices reached to him, awakening him from his slumber...

* * *

"Master Kamui! Wake up! It is morning time!" said a female, tender but serious voice to the mostly asleep young man, who just rolled around on his bed a little, gruntng his displeasure. "Today is a very important date for you, my lord."

"It´s morning already, Master Kamui! It´s time to wake up!" added another female voice, this one more mellow and high-pitched than the first.

"Quite the heavy sleeper, isnt he?" added a deep, male voice; who didnt seem too concerned on hiding his amusement.

"I asume he wasnt able to sleep properly due to the excitement of the day he has ahead." added in a chuckle an older, stern but warm male voice to the conversation.

"Not a very productive attitude, if I say so myself." quipped the deeper male voice.

"It is not my fault if I can´t easily conciliate sleep, is it?" remarked the young but raspy voice of the Lord in question, yawning. A young, tall, pale man wtih notable red eyes and elvish pointy ears; his dark blue hair sported in a buzzcut, with a small scar to the side of his head and another one going up and down on his right eye. Wearing a black shirt and sleeping clothes, Kamui was obviously still half asleep. "Besides, there was no need to wake me up if it isnt morning already."

"It might be dark outside, milord, but that does not mean it isn´t morning already." replied the older male voice. Gunter, an experienced knight that had served Kamui´s family for years, and whose skill had allowed him to become a figure and hero among the kingdom. His face pale and wrinkled by the years, hardened by various scars and one too many battles to count. Short combed purple hair, with tired but still sharp gray eyes, wearing a typical full body black armor, expected from a soldier of his class. As of late years, he had dedicated his time into passing his knowledge into younger generations, and had became Kamui´s instructor on the arts of the sword, as also a mentor and a father figure to the young man.

"Sure thing..." quipped Kamui, too tired to care. "Why the hurry anyway?"

"Don´t tell me you have already forgotten about it, Master Kamui?" asked the young man from before. Jakob, one of Kamui´s personal attendants. A butler versed in healing magic and the use of weapons like knives and daggers. A man on his mid-twenties, with long dark gray hair that reached his back, tied into small ponytails and braids. Wearing a white, black and purple set of clothes, as also armour and gauntlets in some parts of his dressing. "Today is the day of your test against your brother, in order for you to become a member of his army."

"Huh?" asked Kamui, his mind catching up to him, and finally remembering that in fact, he had a one-on-one match against his older brother, Xander, in order to leave the seclusion of this citadel and finally being able to spend more time with his siblings and helping his kingdom. "That´s right, I..." he grunted, his body still protesting to get back to sleep again.

"It seems you are still on a bit of a haze, Master Kamui." added the first female voice. Flora, personal maid of Kamui, a young woman with light blue hair, made into a ponytail, brown eyes and wearing a black and white maid outfit. "Shall we, Felicia?" she asked smiling to a second woman in the room.

"Yes, sister." replied Felicia, another maid who served the young lord. Flora´s twin younger sister, dressed similarly to her sister; physically similar to her sister except for that fact that her hair was brown and her eyes blue, opposite of her sibling. Still, her face seemed more relaxed and soft than her older sister.

Both girls got closer to Kamui, both placing one of their hands on each of his cheeks, and had he been a little more aware of his surroundings, he might have blushed at the display. Instead, they both focused on their hands, and created a little of ice magic in order to snap him out of his dizzyness. "He-he-hey!" protested Kamui as he quickly jolted out of bed, suddenly a lot more vivid from before. "That´s really cold! What was that for?"

"We can´t allow you to slack off, Im afraid." replied politely Flora, a small smile on her face, "After all, we come from the Ice Tribe and we mustn´t look weak in front of others."

"All right, all right, I get it." sighed Kamui, getting up. "I was just a little disoriented, since I had that recurring dream again."

"A dream? What kind of dream did you have?" asked Jakob, curious.

"Yeah, well..." said Kamui, trying to sort his thougths, "it was a strange dream, really. A group of strangers... they said they were my siblings. But neither of my actual brothers and sisters were close around, and neither was no one from this kingdom."

These words however seemed to agitate all four of his retainers, all suddenly looking at each other dumb-founded. "Uuhhm... Master Kamui, you shouldnt worry about that. It was just a dream, after all." said Flora, trying to act as if nothing had happened.

"That´s correct." added Gunter, a forced smile on his face. "What is important is that you must get ready for your duel against your brother. Go now, you know how strict he can be, don´t you?"

"Guess you are right." added Kamui, shrugging the topic off, as he readied himself for the day ahead of him. Still, their strange behaviour at the mention of the people he saw in his dream didnt really leave his mind for a while.

* * *

 _North Citadel, Kingdom of Nohr._

The Kingdom of Nohr was located west in the mountains, always loomed by black clouds and a less than ideal weather. The sky always dark, even at the morning, which made the intimidating architecture of the Nohrian castle look kinda creepy. Kamui had to admit that he had never felt really comfortable about this place, but this was his home, where he and all of his siblings lived; and as a member of the Royal Family, he wouldnt allow such a small detail to deter him from his duties to his family and his people.

He was now atop one of the towers of the castle, a simple Silver Sword on his hand, wearing his battle armor. A mostly white full body armor, with black details on the center of his chestplate, as also black gloves and pants underneath his armor. He wore a blue cape, and no shoes, a quirk he had always been called on, but Kamui never bothered to mind. It allowed him to feel a little more freedom while walking among the castle, and in some way connected him a little more to nature, and feel things closer.

However, this was not the time for Kamui to be distracted. In front of him, a tall and imposing blonde man, a black olive crown on his head, as also full-body black armor with golden highlitghts, as also a purple cape and pieces of cloth his amor. Atop an imposing black horse, and wileding one of the legendary swords of the Kingdom, Siegfried. Kamui´s older brother, Xander, First Prince of Norh and Commander of its army, looking at him with pride but inpatience. Xander was an strict, but fair and loving brother, always bent on upholding the pride of his heritage. "I hope you are ready, Kamui. This battle will determine whether or not you are ready to leave the protection of this citadel and finally form part of our father´s army."

"I know." replied Kamui, a frown on his face. He had waited long for this moment; he would finally be able to prove both to his father and brother that he was more than capable of handlng himself on a fight, and finally be able to leave this citadel, to go along on his own Kingdom with liberty and his worth as a son. "I am not letting this chance escape me. I will finally be able to fight by your side, and prove to you and father that I am worthy."

"Kamui..." whispered a young man close to both of them. Leo, the younger male sibling fo the family, with short blonde hair adorned with a black coronet, wearing black armor and a purple small cape. Third Prince of Nohr, younger than both Xander and Kamui, but still an skilled sorcerer and soldier. Unlike the quirky and curious Kamui, and the stern but fair Xander, Leon was more calm and relaxed; so to loosen the situation a little, he decided to intervene. "Still, I wonder how effective a sleepy Kamui would really do against you, eh brother?"

"Don´t jynx me now, Leo." added Kamui, his frown relaxing a little. "I don´t need your negativity, not when Father is coming to watch this."

"Father will not be coming here, but rest assured that he will be watching this match between the both of us." corrected Xander. This seemed to decrease Kamui´s energy, if only a little.

"Oh... but how will he?" asked Kamui. Sure, it bummed him that his father wouldnt come here to watch his performance, but knowing that he was still watching would be relieving.

"Iago´s magic, most likely." added Leo.

"I see..."said Kamui with a frown. He really wasnt fond of the sorcerer, he had to admit. Close advisor to the king, but a constant annoyance to him and all his siblings. His attitude and treatment towards him and the others really showed resentment as if they were annoying flies that didnt deserve the privilege of royal blood on their veins. Maybe it was all for the best, however. The prescense of his father could end up distracting him; and in order to defeat Xander, he needed to focus on the matter at hand.

"Enough chit-chat." cut Xander, readying his horse to battle. "Kamui! I know you are skilled and strong, but it is not me who you have to impress. You must defeat me in combat if you are to prove Father that you are ready, and I´not planning on holding back either."

"I know." said Kamui, psyching himself up.

"Good, now come at me." taunted Xander, as he readied himself up.

Kamui stood unmoving, seizing his opponent. And as expected from Nohr´s strongest knight, there were no obvious openings. If Kamui wished to defeat his brother, he needed to do this smartly. He ran towards Xander´s left side, knowing that an unmoving horse is slow at turning. After circling him a few seconds, he tried to strike Xander, but his attack was easily seen-throught by the General, and easily deflected Kamui´s attack. Xander then took the opening and hit Kamui on the chest with the blunt side of his sword, and took chance of the momentum by hitting him on the arms with his sword again. "Ggrrr..." grunted Kamui, the pain on his arms making him back up. But he decided to try a direct hit this time, but was slashed on the chest for his clumsiness.

Kamui felt to the ground in pain. Sure, it wasnt a killing blow, but just because his brother was playing nice it didtn mean it didnt hurt. "Is that all, Kamui?" asked a confident Xander. "This isnt your true strength. Pick up your sword and fight... that is, if you are a true soldier of Nohr."

"Brother..." grunted Kamui, as he stood up, However, as he straightened up, he had a strange sensation on his bare feet. _"Is this...?"_

"Snap out of it, Kamui!" vociferated Xander, "If you aren´t able to defeat me today, you will never leave this place."

"!" that snapped Kamui back to his senses. His brother was right; this fight was the reason he had trained so hard everyday. To be able to see the outside world for himself. He gripped his sword strongly... he had to defeat Xander, somehow. But he knew that he had no chance in a straight one-on-one fight against the experienced knight. But maybe...

"Here I come, Kamui! If you want to see the outside world, then defeat me and create your own path!" said Xander, rallying his horse for a direct attack. "Now come!"

Xander started his attack, running his horse to strike his younger brother. Kamui was able to roll and dodge the attack, but he knew he had to attack Xander, as little as he liked the idea. If he wanted to defeat his older brother, he needed to take him by surprise. While Xander quickly turned his horse on the other side of the tower, Kamui tentatively walked towards the spot where he had felt that strange sensation. As soon as he stood in there, he knew what he had to do. _"I was right. Then..."_

Xander by his part, was not amused by this. "Kamui... What you lack is courage and agressivity. Come at me as if you are trying to kill me!" Once again, Xander moved towards his younger brother aiming for a strike. But this time, Kamui had a plan.

Kamui stood his ground, and when Xander´s horse was but only a few meters from him, Kamui focused on the ground as his eyes were lighted and a white electric light came out from him and struck the ground, from where a green glow came breaking it. Ripping the place where Kamui was standing suddenly grew a great numbers of vines and roots, magically coming into place. "What!?" was all Xander could muster before his horse crashed with the magical apparition, stopping both him and his corsel right on track. "Tchhh..."

As Xander tried to move, Kamui ran towards him, sword in hand, and attacked Xander with it. Unable to move properly due to the magic vines, Kamui was able to overpower him thanks to the previous advantage. Xander fell to the gorund, and he looked up to see Kamui standing in there, a confident smirk on his face, placing the sword near his face, signaling his defeat. Xander couldnt help but to smile. "I see... Dragon Vein. The power that runs in the dragon blood of the Royal Family. To use such a thing to your advantage... Well done, my brother!"

Kamui extended his hand to is brother so he could get up. Xander accepted the gestura and stood up. "Well done, Kamui. You have defeated me fair and square."

"Thanks brother." replied Kamui.

"How exactly did you do that, however? I didnt feel anything strange the moment we came here." asked curious Xander.

"You could say I´m just a little more grounded that you are." he joked, as he moved the fingers on one of his feet. "If I walk barefoot, it is easier to feel the prescense of a place where we can use our Dragon Vein."

Xander only smiled. Of all things...

* * *

After the fight, all three brothers were now standing at the side of the castle. "Well done, Kamui. That was a great move, I have to admit. And that attack... You´ve became strong." Smiled Xander, patting his younger brother on the shoulder.

"Thanks. It was all thanks to you and the others." thanked Kamui, smiling happily for his victory.

"No, it was your own talent and skill that have led you here." corrected Xander. "In any case, you´ve finally became a worthy swordsman of the Kingdom of Nohr."

"That´s a little too much, brother." said Kamui, a little ashamed. "I don´t think I´m that good."

"Be more proud of who you are, Kamui." said Xander, "After all, I believe it is you who will be the one to finally bring light to the darkness that has covered our country for so long."

"Brother..." said Kamui, moved by the words of his brother.

"Jeez... All that skill with a sword, isn´t that good enough for you guys?" said Leo annoyed.

"You´ve never really liked being bested by others, have you Leo?" chuckled Xander. "You have a similar talent with magic. You can excel there."

"Well, if you put it that way, sure. I can´t ignore that." smiled jokingly Leo. "A genius can´t be denied that easily, right?"

"A genius who is wearing his robe inside out." joked Kamui, pointing out Leo´s fashion mistake.

"Eeehh?" reacted Leo, looking down and seeing that he was indeed wearing his robe inappropiately. "Why didnt you tell me before?"

"I was half awake before, so maybe it just slipped." mocked Kamui, a payback for Leo making fun of him before the fight.

"You´re still half awake yourself, aren´t you?" smiled Xander to his youngest brother.

"You guys are so mean!" complained Leo, trying to fix his robe. "I´ll be back in a sec..." as he walked away to a corner to try and fix his clothing.

"Hahaha!" laughed Xander at his brother´s clumsiness. "Sorry, sorry." He then turned towards Kamui, "I guess that he has his own charms too, doesnt he?"

"I guess so..." smiled Kamui.

"I can still hear you!" yelled Leo to his brothers, making them chuckle a little.

"Too bad it took so long to find him a good quality." chirped a very young and bubbly female voice. Both Kamui and Xander turned to see their two sisters walking towards them. The owner of that voice was Elise, the youngest of all the Nohr siblings. A very young petite girl, sporting white blonde hair, two long royalty-like curls on each side as if pigtails tha reached to her waist, a black ribbon on each side of her head. Wearing a black dress that reached above her knees with pink highligths, a silver armorplate and black boots with pink ribbons on it. Elise was the youngest sister of the Royal Family, and the one that usually cheered all of her brothers with her pretty smile.

"Kamui! Are you all right? Are you hurt somewhere?" asked a more deep female voice, belonging to the First Princess of Nohr, and Kamui´s elder sister Camilla. A tall, beautiful woman with long, slightly wavy purple hair; adorned by two small black horns and a black coronet. Wearing a purple cloth around her neck and shoulders, black breastplate with matching gauntlets and boots, as also matching socks and underwear... Camilla had never been one for modesty, that was for sure. Still, she always worried for her siblings, and had a very warm personality. "If you are feeling any pain, just let me know. I will look after you."

"Sister... Thanks, but I´m feeling fine, no need to worry." smiled Kamui, thankful for the gesture.

"Big brother! Do you worry about me?" asked Elise, a big smile on her face at Kamui.

"Of course I do. I will always worry and care for you." smiled brightly Kamui. "Despite the fact that I was always in this citadel, as long as you guys were around, I had a very good time."

Xander and Camilla smiled, a little sadness on their faces. Being the older brothers, they understood better Kamui´s issue, and felt bad for not being able to allow their brother have more freedom. But as long as he was happy, and as long as they were around, they would do their best to make him feel loved and cared for.

"Thanks, Big Brother!" chirped Elise, as she suddenly leaped towards her older brother surprising him. He was able to hug her back, and even lift her in his arm to his side, given his height. "I love you! You are my most favorite person in the whole wide world!" she said as she hugged his now reachable neck.

"Jeez... Such a brat. She´s still a little baby girl, inst she?" grunted Leo. Elise just turned towards Leo and stuck her tongue and gave him a bad eye. Kamui only smiled at the reply, while letting Elise down.

"Ah... but her cheeriness. When children are happy, it´s a sign that proves our kingdom can still be saved, Leo." added Camilla, smiling. "Besides, you are not that different from her, seeing as you are our baby little brother."

"Please stop ganging up on me, okay?" sighed Leo, as all his brothers laughed.

"Guys... Thanks a lot." said Kamui, feeling happy to be with his brothers and sisters. "I love you all very much too. Despite the fact that I don´t have any memories from when I was younger, all of you have still supported me during all this time. Thank you."

"Kamui..." smiled Xander.

"By the way, Kamui. There is something important I need to tell you." said Camilla, a little more serious, but still happy. "It seems like father wants to see you, and wants you to move into the castle."

"Eh...?" asked Kamui, surprised. "Then that means...?"

"Exactly. It means you will finally be able to leave this citadel." said Camilla, happy to see the big smile that quickly formed on Kamui´s face.

"I-I... I can´t believe it!" said excited Kamui.

"Brother! Isn´t that great?" asked Elise, excited and happy for her brother.

"Congratulations, Kamui." smiled Leo, happy.

Camilla got closer and hugged Kamui strongly, unaware (or maybe just uncaring) that his face was in the middle of her ample chest. "Finally! Oh, you poor thing, you have always been stuck here. Must be lonely, right? But your day of freedom is finally here!"

"Si-sister..." said Kamui, his face redder than a tomato. Camilla´s lack of sense for personal space always left him embarassed, and in awkwrad situations like this.

"Hey! Let my brother go!" puffed Elise seeing her older sister taking Kamui´s attention off from her.

"Why must you always dote him like that?" sighed Leo, now used to the mishaps of his brothers and sisters.

Xander only chuckled, patting Leo on the shoulder. "Let them be. This is a time to celebrate, after all."

After Camilla finally let go of her embarassed (but smiling) brother, Kamui became a little more serious. "Thanks, guys. It means a lot, really. I will finally be able to leave this citadel, and become a soldier, who will be able to fight for this country."

"Very well, then. Now, let´s get ready to head out." suggested Xander, all his siblings nodding and following him out of the castle.

* * *

When the siblings reached the outer door of the Citadel, all four of Kamui´s attendants were awaiting for them to arrive, as also a few servants preparing their horses for them to move out. When Kamui and the others arrived, all of the servants vowed, happily telling him a "Have a safe trip, Master Kamui!" Kamui could only smile. Even thougth they were servants, each and every one of them had always been great with him. Just as his family or his retainers, all of them were very important to him.

"Thanks a lot, everyone." replied happily Kamui.

A young girl, who easily stood out from the crowd walked towards Kamui first, a smile on her face. Fair skin, her mysterious amber eyes always a topic of conversation. Long blue hair done in a braid that was on front of her, its tip colored red the lower it was. Dressed in simple blue clothes, a maid robe and a hat wore usually by commoner maidens on her head. "Congratulations, Master Kamui. You will finally be able to head out into the outside world along with your brothers and sisters."

Kamui smiled. "Thanks a lot, Lilith."

"Under Master Gunter´s direction, you have grown a lot, and became a great man. I am forever grateful that you have treated me, a mere stable master, as your friend." bowed thankful the young girl, a little blush on her.

"No need for that, Lilith." waved Kamui, "You have been a great help to me, and I am thankful for your care and frienship too."

"Lilith. The preparations for the horses?" asked Xander.

"They are all taken care of, Master Xander." replied instantly Lilith. "But it will be such a shame... Those kids have become really attached to Master Kamui, since he was always such a good firend with them. I´m pretty sure they are going to miss him."

"Kamui has always been such a good person, it doesnt surprise me at all." Camilla added, smiling. "There was this one time when he helped out an injured little bird to recover until it was able to fly again."

Lilith, however, seemed to jump at the mention of this story, an uncomfortable face all of a sudden. "Mmhh..." she nodded slightly.

"Huh? Why the sudden long face, Lilith?" asked Kamui, curious.

"Ah... It-it´s nothing. Really." replied Lilith, not at all convincing.

"Jeez, you´re so dense, big brother." chimed in Elise, "She is feeling lonely, of course."

"Lonely? But we are all heading out together, arent we?" asked Kamui, ingeniously.

"It´s because she can´t hog you all to herself anymore." explained Elise, smiling. No matter how tall or mature Kamui might look, he was naive and innocent to a fault, something even Elise, being much younger, could easily see. "It´s because she really likes you, right?"

"No! It´s not like that..." politelty denied Lilith, her face as red as Kamui´s had been a few minutes ago.

"Everything is ready." called from a distance Xander, unaware that he had just saved Lilith from Elise´s further teasing. "Father is waiting, we must go."

"Sure, we are coming brother." replied Kamui, as Lilith stormed away from Elise´s reach, who grinned mockingly.

"All right, then." said Gunter, riding his own personal horse. "Flora, Jakob, please take care of everything else. Felicia and I will go with Master Kamui and the others; so please take care of the citadel while we are gone."

"Of course! Leave it to us!" replied Flora.

"Have a safe trip, Master Kamui!" added Jakob.

"Sure, I´m heading out, Flora, Jakob. See you guys soon." smiled Kamui to his retainers.

With those parting words, Kamui and the rest took off towards Nohr´s Royal castle, unaware of the events that would transpire and change their lives forever.

* * *

 **A/N: So... Liked this? I certainly hope you all do, and I hope that I did a good job on being able to give Kamui an interesting personality and have the other characters as close to the source as I can, given the limitations on writing this. I will try to do my utmost on having the language as formal and dated as possible without it being weird or unreadable, so look forward to that.**

 **Shout out to metoolazy in youtube, as I´m using his videos for reference.**

 **I´m basically open at any suggestions right now. Nohr? Hoshido? Neither? Both? Sparing units that die in the game? This is fanfiction, and that means I can do anything. So if you have any ideas and suggestions in how to go around with this, please make sure to leave your two cents on it. A little feedback would be appreciated too. Anyway, thanks for stopping by, and I´ll see you all next time.**


End file.
